Diary Of The Fellowship (ENGLISH version)
by Frisky
Summary: (Part two) When Frodo suggests that Fellowship should keep a Diary, the idea seems to be absurd. But this idea helps everyone to know themselves better... (First Arda's forum, now rated G)
1. Part one

A/N - Hello!

This is basically my story in Russian, its beginning was translated by me for the reader of "Hopeless Life", for RachelStonebreaker! And everyone else who doesn't speak Russian (why does it seems to me that there're quite a lot of such people out there, huh? ~_^)

The story takes place after the Fellowship leaves Rivendell.

Entry: first.

Author: Frodo from Shire

All right, I admit that this idea is stupid. But I thought that we are going to spend some time together (this may take few years…) and I decided… it seemed to me… well, I thought over it and came to a conclusion that we could keep a common diary. It sounds so silly now, but it seemed to be a nice idea just few minutes ago. Now I doubt that I should spend such a good book for this nonsense.

The point is that everyday someone writes a small entry about events of this day in the book. And the one, who will write the next entry has right to read previous entries. My entry turned out to be rather obscure, but - please forgive me - I am not able to think clearer after recurrent exhausting march. I don't want to complain, I am not complaining. So there is no use to blame me. So, with your permission, I finish my entry as nothing interesting had happened today. I will give this book to Legolas tomorrow, although he will probably laugh at my idea. But he is an Elf, and you will never guess if he is going to be serious or to laugh at you. He can be very thoughtful and sad, or he can behave like a complete child - then he will taunt me to death! To say the truth, I am writing this because I want Legolas to read this. Maybe, he will stop his jeering at Pippin. The boy is losing heart already, he had endured much.

Entry: second.

Author: Legolas, son of king Thranduil

Frodo was endeavouring in vain. It seems to me that I've been already trying not to hurt Peregrin's feelings… but he is complaining all the time. He says that his feet are tired, and that we are too slow and hardly dragging our feet and that at such a slow pace we will never reach anything… and I simply can't help laughing. It was also rather interesting to read such marvelous things about myself, like "or he can behave like a complete child" (entry first, written yesterday) However, I'll have to take ruthless revenge on our Ring-bearer. Inasmuch as the next person to keep this book is Sam, he will be interested to know that yesterday, during Aragorn's watch, Frodo went away without asking permission and told no one about it (I'm curious why he had not mentioned it in his entry…) I wanted to stop him then, but Aragorn convinced me that our Ring-bearer needed some loneliness and that we should pretend to notice nothing. Now, behaving "like a complete child", I'll betray his secret, and I hope Sam will give him a nice talking-to for walking alone at night.

We're going southwards. We have not met any real enemies yet. It's rather cold, so I'm even afraid that some of our party (let's leave these *some* without a name) may be chilled and fall ill.

TBC

A/N - If anyone wants more - I will translate more :)

Thank you for attention!

Review, please!


	2. Part two

A/N - Hello again, my dear readers (and all others, who will hate my story after this chapter)!

It's very nice to see that someone likes this story. Honestly - I think it is less interesting in English (read: it sucks in English), but I do my best. If you can notice some mistakes in the text - let me know, please. How else shall I improve upon my English? :)

Thanks everyone for reviews!

----

Entry: third

Author: Peregrin Took from Shire

I would like to warn everyone at once: I am an awful chronicler, or however you call it. I can't write as well as, for example, Frodo, or Legolas. Sure, it is even improper to doubt of Legolas. He is an elf, it runs in his blood. Yet, I'll try to write as beautifully as it is possible for me, and not as it usually turns out when I take the pen in my hand. 

I can't quite understand why Legolas has given the book to me. I thought he'd been going to hand it over to Sam. It seems to me that he was tortured with his bad conscience (if elves have conscience at all. Oh, my, what on earth have I written, I didn't mean it!) and he decided not to inform on our Ring-bearer. So our old fellow can still have his undisturbed sleep, and undisturbed strolls to wherever he would like. If someone can still have undisturbed sleep or undisturbed strolls when all sorts of scum wander around. I mean, we have not seen anything yet, but I can plainly feel that the Enemy is around. Wait, is it all right that I mention the Enemy here? Maybe it is not allowed to write about the Enemy here and I, what a fool, have written the word Enemy for couple of times!

Or perhaps he was not tortured by the bad conscience at all (concerning Legolas again) Perhaps he decided to let me read it to spite me. He knew that I would read previous entries and he wanted me to read what he thinks of me. I am not complaining! And he obviously implied me by these "some of our party" (entry second), but he should not trouble about it, maybe I'm sniffing a little, but this is just a slight cold. Nothing worth his precious attention.

I should write something about this day… nothing had changed again. It's just a pity that we can't make a fire, because we eat cold food, and, to tell the truth, this upsets me most of all. We all developed paunches staying with Elrond, but I don't like the idea of becoming a walking rake again! And we march ahead at night, besides. I can't see in the dark, maybe Aragorn or Legolas can… I should ask them, by the way. Anyway, I tumbled down painfully today and hurt my knee. It aches a bit even now, and if I touch it, it starts nagging nastily, and when I stand up it creaks. Horrible. I'll invite all neighbour orcs with this creak! Maybe Aragorn will carry me?

Entry: fourth

Author: Aragorn, son of Arathorn

Don't even count on it, Peregrin Took! I'll better shoulder Gimli! Your knee is alright, you're just nervous and you have not slept yourself out, that's why you seem to feel no one knows what.

Two words will be enough to describe this day: as usual. The wind is icy, and it blows steadily. We somewhat approached to the Mountains, but it's a long way to take still. In any case, it's a very long way for hobbits. It is impossible to find the right path in this empty country, so we're simply trying to go southward.

TBC

---- 

A/N - If anyone wants more - I will translate more :)

Thank you for attention!

Review, please!


End file.
